Death Note: Flower of Justice
by nagatoyuki36
Summary: "This world is rotten. There is no justice. There are only murders and crimes. I can't do anything to stop it. No one can. There are and always will be crimes in this world.Always.But...with this notebook...what if I...can save this world?
1. The Lone Flower

"_Today in Shibuya, Tokyo, Daisuke Namikawa, aged 34, was arrested as the prime suspect of the recent rape and murder incidents. Needless to say, the suspect insists on his innocence and…"_

"This world is getting more and more disgusting each day." A girl sighed amongst the group of people gathered around to see the news flash. She then turned around and made her way through the ever growing sea of curious viewers eager to hear all the details of the incident. The girl wasn't interested. She had heard enough. That man was a killer who should just be executed. That's all.

She wasn't the only one uninterested in the news though. In her quest to escape the torrent of people, she got quite a few looks from the males around her. But that was understandable. She always did stand out from the crowd due to her mysterious aura. Although, that… wasn't really the reason guys were looking her way. I mean, it was quite obvious that that old coot was gawking at her ass. And that cool-looking college student didn't actually drop his cell phone. He just wanted to see the nice view that was under her skirt. It was her fault for wearing such a short skirt though. And even if they weren't looking at a specific part of her body, the way she was dressed would make any guy want to get a good look at her. She was just so…attractive.

She was wearing a vertically striped black and white shirt with no sleeves and a ridiculously short denim skirt. She had black leggings, which ended just a bit above her knees. She also wore a small black vest. Her hair was long and black and her beautiful hazel brown eyes had a hint of mesmerizing sadness and emptiness in them. Her expression was blank and emotionless, uninterested in what was going on around her.

This girl was Reina Iwasaki, the mysterious idol\emo slut\sociopathic bitch of Daikoku Private Academy. She was also known amongst the teachers as the "glowless star", due to her shining mind but uninterested personality. It's like she didn't care about anything. But that wasn't the case. It's just that she was bored. Bored of this rotten world, of this stupid, never ending cycle. It's just murder after murder, crime after crime. One criminal caught, two more appear. And they will never stop. There is no justice in this world.

* * *

With nothing else to do that day, Reina just made her way home, ignoring the perverted looks of the passers-by. A short walk later she was already home. Home sweet deserted home.

Reina's been living alone for the past four years. Her mother died when she was only eight and her father, a successful businessman, was usually too busy to be able to take care of her. She lived with different relatives until she turned fourteen, when she was finally considered old enough to live on her own. Her hard life may be the reason behind her personality, though she probably would have been a little weird anyway.

Reina took a nice hot bath, trying to forget all her negative thoughts, and then decided to turn in for the night. The next day was a school day after all.

* * *

An incredibly boring school day. By the end of the last period, Reina was fast asleep.

"Was class really that boring?" the voice of a young man suddenly called out from behind her.

"Eh?" Reina stood up from her seat, yawning loudly. "Oh, it's just you, Light."

Ah, yes. Light Yagami. Probably the only true friend Reina's ever had. He was the only person in the school she could have a normal discussion with. He had no ulterior motives, and wasn't driven by lust like the other boys. But the reason they got along so well was probably because they both had a great sense of justice.

"Are you free today?" Light asked her casually.

"So, ya finally got the guts to ask me out?" Reina teased him.

"What? N-no! It's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. It's been a while, you know."

That's right. They hung out a lot in the past, but she's been acting kind of distant lately.

"Sure, why not. I still have something to take care of, so you go on ahead. We'll meet at café."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

* * *

After Light left, Reina wasted some more time in the classroom, until she decided enough time had passed.

"Okay, that's long enough. I don't want to keep him waiting."

She descended to the school grounds and made her way to the gates.

"It was just another boring day." Reina yawned. "I just wish something would make my life more interesting!" she continued complaining. "Heh. Maybe I should just get myself a boyfriend, like every other girl my age. Maybe Light…"

All of a sudden, her thoughts were halted by the sound of something falling behind her. Curious, she turned around, only to see a black notebook lying on the grass. "_Death Note"_ it said on the cover. With a growing curiosity, Reina picked up the weird notebook. On the back, there were some "How to use" instructions, all written in English.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." She began reading. "What? Die?"

No way. That's simply impossible. How could you kill just by writing a name in a notebook? It didn't take long for Reina to reach the same conclusion. She threw the notebook back on the ground.

"Heh. Will die my ass. This is one hell of a joke."

Although still somewhat interested in the notebook, Reina decided to just forget about it and go have a good time with Light.

* * *

If only that were so easy. Sure, Light was good company and all, but that stupid notebook kept on nagging her. And so, after parting ways with her good friend, she did the stupidest thing ever. She snuck onto the school grounds and took the notebook home.

* * *

Panting heavily after running home all the way from school, Reina sat nervously at her desk.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she facepalmed. "I'm a fucking moron for even taking this thing home."

Still, she had to admit, the rules were pretty interesting and someone seems to have put too much effort into it for just a joke.

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

These were the rules of the notebook.

Reina spent a good hour just staring at this "_Death Note"_ before finally making her decision.

"So…the human whose name is written in this note shall die, huh? That sounds so very ... **Interesting!**"


	2. First Thorns

_Alright, I didnt have the time to say anything about this fic in the first chapter, so Ill do it here. First of all, I'd like to thank everybody who decides to read this. It means a lot to me. Please, if you have time, tell me you thoughts. I promise things'll start getting interesting soon enough. I also hearby swear that I will finish this fic no matter what! (I still plan on continuing my Persona 3 fanfic too though. _

_I would also like to warn you guys about a few things. This story will occasionally change from third-person view to first-person view and vice-versa. It's just the way I want to do things. Secondly, this fic will get really dark at times. I'm even wondering if i can post it here, so maybe I'll just show you guys the censored version. If you guys know any place I could post the full thing up without worry, please tell me. What I'm talking about includes rape, extreme violence, mindfucks, emotional breakdowns,loss of sanity, explicit sex scenes and the complete humiliation of a human being. Geez, I have a really dark mind._

_Last but not least, I just want to say that I'm a really weird guy, who has a bad habit of completely dissapearing off the face of the internet for months and I might not write because of my laziness, but I really want to finish this fic, so I'll do my best. Thanks again for reading all of this and I hope you'll enjoy Death Note: Flower of Justice._

* * *

"You look awfully happy today!" Light remarked the next day as he approached me.

"Do I now?" I asked smiling. I can imagine his surprise. After all, the last time I smiled was when I moved out on my own now 4 years ago.

"You sure do! I've never seen you so chipper before. Did something good happen?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing worth mentioning. Just me getting all excited over something stupid." That's right. The _"Death Note". _I still haven't tried it. Even though I knew it will just turn out to be a joke, it really was interesting. I wanted this feeling it gave me to last a little longer. I'll get rid of it tonight though.

"If it's got you excited of all people, then it must be something really interesting. C'mon, tell me!"

"Heh. Maybe later. If you're a good boy." I said flirtingly, patting his head.

"H-huh…" Light blushed. Y'know, he's actually pretty cute when he's flustered.

* * *

Class started soon after our little discussion. English. My best subject. Because of that, it's also the most boring for me. Knowing that the teacher will leave me alone because he's intimidated by me (Why? I have no idea. Maybe because of my stare…), I just killed time by listening to the other inattentive students' gossip. And of course, it had to be about me...

"Hey, man, did you see Reina today? She was smiling! God, she was cute!" a guy started.

"Yeah, totally! Emotionless Reina is great, but a smiling Reina is the best! She's like the only reason I even bother coming to school anymore!" his friend continued, a little too loudly.

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend yet?"

"Not yet. Maybe I should try to make a move on her!"

"You kidding? She'll turn you down flat!"

"Yeah, guess you're right. Besides, to tell the truth, I can't really imagine Reina with a boyfriend."

"Geez, will you guys just shut up already!" a girl intervened. "I don't get what you guys see in that sociopathic bitch anyway! I mean, look at the way she dresses. She's a slut if there ever was one."

Yes, of course. My way of dressing. Something that always bothers all the girls, but never the guys. The truth of the matter is that I actually do show more skin than I have clothes on. Why? I really don't know. It's just the way I feel comfortable. Needless to say, I modified my school uniform too. I teared off the arms of my blouse and blazer, thus leaving my arms bare. I also cut off the lower part of my blouse, thus exposing a fair portion of my belly. I wear the blazer open, just like my vest, and I wear a much shorter skirt then I think the school policy allows it. Of course, my black knee high leggings must always be present. I feel naked without them. It took me quite some time to convince the teachers to let me wear my uniform this way. Now that I think about it, I guess the way I dress can be considered "sluty", but that definitely wasn't my intention. I have no interest in men whatsoever.

"Aw, c'mon Miki! You don't need to be so mean!"

"Never mind her, dude! She's just jealous that Light hangs out with her so much. Y'know how she has a huge crush on him."

Yeah, her and half the school. Light is a really popular guy.

* * *

After school was finally out for the day, I politely refused Light's attempts on asking me out on a date (Okay, he just said he wanted to hang out, but I'm pretty sure there's more to it then that) and made my way home. Despite school being as boring as ever, today was a great day, because I had something to look forward to. The _"Death Note"_ was just sitting in my drawer and begging to be used. Well, not like it'll work anyway, but it made me feel so excited, like I was a kid again. I think I actually giggled a couple of times on my way home. Weird.

* * *

As soon as I got home, the first thing I did was take my clothes off and take a nice, hot, well deserved bath. Hot baths are the best! It helps me relax my body and soothes my soul. I can spend hours just sitting in the tub, just resting and forgetting all of my worries.

* * *

An hour and a half later (That was today's bath time) I finally got out, wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom. I was getting a little nervous. It was almost_ "Death Note" time_. But first…It was Body time! Okay, now I'm starting to act ridiculous. I think I was only 6 when I started calling it that and it just stuck to me. I know it sounds perverted and just...wrong, but old habits die hard. The thing is, despite not giving a shit about what others think of me and not wanting (nor needing) to impress anybody, I'm actually very self-conscious of my body. Thus, I always try to eat healthy and exercise a lot. And I examine myself in front of the mirror once a week. Today was that day.

* * *

After ascending the stairs and entering my room, I took my place in front of the mirror.

"Looking good!" I complimented myself. I lost two and a half kilos not long ago and you can really see the difference. "Still, I need to get a better look." I said, letting the towel fall to the ground. My naked body now lay before my eyes, reflected in the mirror. I liked what I saw. I slowly lifted my hands to my breasts and fondled with them a little, examining them closely.

"Heh, they've gotten bigger!" I happily announced. For whatever reason, my clothes somehow always manage to hide them, but the truth is I'm a D-cup. And still growing!

* * *

After carefully looking over the rest of my body, I put on my usual clothes (Since it still wasn't that late, maybe I'll go out later), turned on the T.V. and made my way to the desk. I took the _"Death Note"_ out of my drawer, opened it and laid it on the table. Carefully selecting my favorite pen, I put the tip on the neat, white page and…now what?

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die, huh?" That was cool and all, but…who should I kill? And, on the off chance that it actually works, would that make me a murderer. All I do is write a name down, and someone dies. In truth, I wouldn't do anything wrong, right? I just wrote a name in the notebook. Many names are written in all kinds of notebooks each day. So, could I really be considered a killer? Could I? NO! But wait…In the end…I wrote the name consciously knowing that someone would die because of it. That makes me a killer! What's wrong with me, wanting to kill someone! Am I insane!

I didn't notice, but I started sweating heavily and I was panting like I've just run a marathon.

"C-calm down…everything'll be fine! They won't be able to catch you anyway. And to have a clear conscience, all you need to do is not kill anyone! Easy!"

Really! What was I thinking! Just the thought of killing someone makes me puke. But I'm even more ashamed of even thinking that this notebook is the real thing. This is just a sick joke. A sick joke of a psychopath who probably just escaped from a mental institution. And to make sure this thing'll never cause trouble again, I'll just burn it.

Happy with the decision I made, I was just about ready to leave, when suddenly…

* * *

"_The phantom killer, who attacked six people in Shinjuku's business district yesterday, has now taken eight children and kindergarten teachers as hostages and is holed up in this nursery."_

"What the fuck!"

"_The police have identified the man as Otoharada Kurou, aged 42, unemployed. It seems that they're about to begin negotiations…"_

I didn't need more information than that. By the time the reporter finished speaking, the man's name was already written in the "_Death Note"_. I quietly counted the seconds till his death.

"…3…2…1…" I was getting more tense every second. "ZERO!" I cried out anxiously and saw that…absolutely nothing happened.

I could only laugh at how ridiculous I felt. Well, it was fun while it lasted…

"_Ah! Wait a minute! Something appears to be happening! The hostages are coming out! They all appear to be unharmed! The police are rushing the building as the hostages exit. Has the culprit been apprehended?"_

"C-could it be…" My voice was trembling and my eyes were like saucers.

"_Yes! We've just heard that the culprit was found dead in the nursery!"_

"N-No way…"

"_Yes, it looks like the culprit is dead! The riot police have denied shooting the man. According to the hostages' statements, __**"He suddenly collapsed"**__."_

"A heart attack…" I muttered as I fell to the ground shaking. "I-impossible…It has to be a coincidence…"

* * *

After I finally calmed down, I took the notebook, put it in the bag I usually carry around with me and went for a walk to clear my head

"The Death Note…If it's real…I need to be sure…I need to test it again…just once more…"

My heart was beating fast and I broke into a cold sweat just remembering the event that unfolded mere minutes ago.

My walk took several hours. It was already 11 and I was getting tired so I decided to head home and sleep on it. But before that, I needed a cold drink. But, as I was about to enter the store, a group of bikers suddenly pulled up in front of me.

"Hey baby! Fancy hanging out with us?" One of the bikers started hitting on me (He was rather ugly by the way).

"That's Takuo-san for you, you've certainly bagged another hottie!" his friend encouraged him.

"The name's Shibuimaru Takuo, but you can call me Shibutaku. Hang out with us for a while, baby."

I just stared at the ugly fuck with my hollow eyes. I didn't have time for scum like him, I had things to do! Luckily, It seemed like my infamous "Reina's Stare of Death" was still effective, as I could see the guy backed off a little.

"I don't have time for you…get lost…" I simply told him and walked past him.

"What the…! Hey, you bitch! Where do you think you're going!" he screamed, reaching after me. But I just stepped a little to the right to avoid his hand, before grabbing and pulling on it. The guy flew off his bike and landed square on his face. I then made my way into the store, wanting to avoid further confrontations.

* * *

I took my time, fearing that the punks would be outside, waiting for me. I killed time reading some magazines, but then I looked out the window and saw….

"Guys, take them off for her."

"Can we?"

It was those trash again, this time harassing another girl. She wasn't as lucky as me though. Two of the thugs held her well, while the guy named Takuo and the other grunt were ripping her clothes off. They meant business. They just tore her shirt off and didn't even mind trying to take off her skirt, since those perverts just went straight to removing her panties. I knew very well what was coming next. In my opinion, this was probably the most evil crime one can commit. Rape. Destroying one's sanity. Forced to live with the shame and terror all your life. My greatest nightmare. I didn't need to think anymore. My notebook was already placed on top of the magazine I was reading, and I quickly wrote down all the different variations of the name Shibuimaru Takuo I could think of. Shibuimaru Takuo. Cause of death: accident.

I waited patiently, hoping it would work and that I could help the poor girl.

Suddenly, the girl broke free from the thugs grip and, covering herself with the jacket they tore off of her, ran across the street, trying to escape.

"Haha! Wait!" Takuo yelled after her, jumping on his motorcycle, ready to give chase.

"Takuo! Look out!"

Sure enough, as he was closing in on the girl…a truck appeared out of nowhere and… ran into him!

"No way!" I couldn't contain my surprise. "T-That settles it… the Death Note…**It's the real deal!**


	3. Blooming

_Okay, things'll start getting really interesting starting from these chapters. I'll have to admit, for whatever reason I was feeling all giddy inside while writting Ryuk's and Reina's interaction. I think the two of them will get along well._

* * *

Reina panted heavily as she made her way through the dark alley. Back at the scene of the incident, people were already gathering and the police were questioning the other thugs. There was no way she could have possibly stayed there. Not after what she did. She saved nine people that day…but with what price? Two people died…No! Two people were murdered! By her!

Exhausted, she fell to the ground, suddenly overcome by nausea. She was very close to puking.

"Two people! I killed two people!" she cried. "The Death Note is the real thing! And I used it to kill two people!" She soon began to panic. "This will not go unpunished! They're gonna lock me up…or worse!" She started sobbing quietly, as the faces of her two victims appeared in her head.

"Wait!" she suddenly jumped up, now appearing more calm. "Why am I feeling sorry for those two sick bastards? They deserved to die… And they're not the only ones. Nobody knows I did it. And even if they knew…they couldn't prove it. This Death Note…could be a blessing after all…"

* * *

Reina made her way home, still pondering on what she should really do. She had to relax and clear her mind and what better way to do that, than with a nice, hot bath…

* * *

Sighing deeply, Reina submerged her head under the water. The hot water felt great on her face.

"The Death Note…can kill any person, as long as I write down his or her name in the notebook, while picturing their face. I can also control the details leading up to the death of the person. That means I should be able to control the time of death, as well as the person's actions before their death, right…?"

* * *

After finally calming down, Reina got out of the tub and got dressed in her pajamas, ready to go to sleep. Before that though, she had a revelation.

"This Death Note isn't a curse. It's a blessing. And there's a reason for why it fell into my hands. It's because…some kind of God up there knew that…**only I can bring justice to this world!**"

* * *

Reina was cheerful again the following day. It was a different kind of cheerful than yesterday, but she was happy nonetheless. After all, she just reached a resolution. She will be the one to change the world.

"You really need to tell me what made you so happy!" Light interrupted her daydreaming.

"Don't forget what I said: only if you're a good boy."

"How exactly can I be a "good boy"?"

"Don't worry. I'll think of something."

Light sighed in defeat. He knew it was impossible to get anything out of Reina. The only way he would find out is if she decides to tell him. But perhaps if they could get closer on an emotional level, she would be willing to talk.

"So…Reina…you want to hang out after school today?" Light shyly asked.

"Sorry, but I'm busy again today. Maybe some other time." She turned him down flat.

Disappointed, Light had no choice but to retreat as the teacher entered the classroom…

* * *

Back home, Reina sat down at her desk and eagerly opened the Death Note.

"Sorry Light-kun…but I don't think we'll hang out ever again. After all…I now have an important mission." she whispered. And with that, she turned on the T.V and her laptop, ready for action.

* * *

Name after name lay before her eyes on the screen of her laptop. Looking down, she saw those same names, but this time, they were written in her Death Note. She let out a slight chuckle, going over the names one more time.

These were names of the worst criminals all over the world: Japan, America, Egypt, France, China, Spain, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…

Hundreds of people dead…And it was all in a days' work…

* * *

Reina spent the following two days the same way. Boring school. Turning down poor Light. And then…bringing justice to the world…

* * *

It was now a Sunday. Her first weekend since finding the Death Note. Today she had a whole day to pass down judgment. And so she did…that is, until things took an interesting turn in the afternoon.

* * *

"Ahhh! I said this before, and I'll say it again! Hot baths are the best!" Reina happily declared to no one as she got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her. Still smiling, she headed up to her room, and opened her window to let some fresh air in.

"Geez, I really should stop parading around naked, even if it is my home…" she noted, opening the Death Note which lay open on her desk.

"_Heh. You've taken quite a shine to it, haven't you?"_ a creepy voice suddenly asked from behind her.

"Huh?" she turned around and…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed in terror as she fell to the ground. Before her stood a horrible monster. Its skin was of a light grey, almost blue-ish color, and its limbs were abnormally long. Most horrible though, were its large, round, yellow eyes with blood red irises.

"W-who are you? W-what are you?" Reina asked stupefied.

"_No need to be so surprised. My name is Ryuk. I'm a shinigami from the Shinigami Realm. That used to be my notebook."_

Hearing his words, Reina's fear was all gone and she just started smiling.

"I see…A shinigami, huh? I must admit, your appearance shocked me a little, but…your arrival wasn't unexpected. In fact, I've been waiting for you…Ryuk."

"_Oh? How did you know I was coming?"_

"After I experimented with the Death Note and understood that it's the real thing, I naturally started wondering who its' original owner could be. The answer was obvious though. A supernatural being with power over death? It could only be…a god of death. A shinigami."

Her response seemed to have amused the shinigami, who was unable to withhold his laughter.

"_You're quite the bright one, aren't you?"_

Reina couldn't help but feel proud for having been able to impress even a god of death. Reina's graceful rising on the other hand was nothing to be proud of. The towel wrapped around her body, which became a little loose from her earlier fall, had completely fallen off of her body and was now lying on the floor, thus leaving her exposed in front of the newcomer shinigami.

"Wha-? Ah!" she let out a slight scream whilst blushing, though this was because she was surprised, not embarrassed. Ryuk on the other hand was both, as he quickly covered his eyes and turned around, a slight blush visible on his pale face.

"_G-geez! You sure are shameless for a girl! You shouldn't be parading around naked, even if it's your own home!"_

"How funny. I just thought the same thing only seconds before you appeared." Reina said, showing no signs of embarrassment, nor having any intention of covering herself.

"_Yeah, whatever, just hurry up and get dressed already!"_

* * *

Being unable to decide what kind of clothes would be suitable for meeting a shinigami, and not wanting to disrespect the god of death by wearing pajamas, Reina decided to just wear her casual street clothes.

"Okay! I'm ready! You can turn around!" Reina notified the shinigami.

"_Finally! Listen, the Dea-…!"_ Ryuk started, but then quickly stopped. _"Hey! I thought you said you were all dressed up!"_

"I am. These are the clothes I usually go out with."

"_But you're showing more skin than when you only had a towel around you! How could you possibly go outside like this?"_ he asked, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ryuk, are you perhaps shy around girls?" Reina asked innocently.

"_H-how did you know?"_

"Well, based on your reactions, I think it's pretty obvious."

Ryuk was impressed, to say the least. This girl. Not only was she not afraid of him or the Death Note, but she was also reading him like an open book.

"_Hehehehehehehehehe! You've got guts girl, I'll give you that! You use the Death Note without fear, and you were hardly startled by me, even though it's your first time meeting a shinigami. You're really something else, Reina Iwasaki!"_

"Thanks, but there's really no need for you to keep on praising me, Ryuk. After all, you came here to kill me, right?"

"_Huh?"_

"You accidentally dropped your Death Note whilst in the human world, and before you could find it, I took it. That's the logical conclusion at least. From your point of view, what I did it could be considered stealing. So now, you're here either to take back the Death Note…or to kill me…am I right..?"

"_Hehehehehehehe! Of course not! Why would I do such a thing? I'm not gonna do anything to you. The notebook becomes part of the human realm the moment it touches the ground. And you're the one that found it. In other words, the notebook is now yours. "_

"I-it's mine…?"

"_Of course, if you don't want it, you can give it to someone else. But if you do that, I'll have no choice but to erase your memories of the notebook."_

"Wait, so you're saying I can use the notebook all I want, and nothing'll happen? No catch?"

"_Let's just say this: you will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who've used the notebook. And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my death note. Be warned any human who's used a death note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity… That's all." _Ryuk ended his explanation with a creepy laugh.

"I see…" Reina started, unable to resist smiling ecstatically. "Then I don't have anything else to fear. So, Ryuk, tell me about yourself now. After all, since you said you'll be the one to end my life when the time comes, that means you'll be living with me from now on, am I correct?"

"_Yes. The human who owns a Death Note shall be possessed by the shinigami that previously owned the notebook. That means you're stuck with me from now on. Hehehe. Let's see, what else is there to say? Ah, yes! Since that notebook you found originally belonged to me, and you're the one now using it, you're the only one who can see me and hear me. In other words, the Death Note is the bond between Reina, the human, and Ryuk, the shinigami. Oh, and before I forget, one more important detail. If anyone else touches the notebook, they too will be able to hear and see me. So don't go showing off with it too often."_

"Wow, this whole thing is just so interesting! Hey, Ryuk? Are you hungry? Want to eat an apple? I was just about to go get one anyway."

"_An apple? I heard many stories in the Shinigami Realm about apples from the Human World. They say that they're…what was the word? Juicy?"_

* * *

Reina quickly fetched a couple of apples, knowing that only one wouldn't be enough for the seemingly starving Ryuk.

A single bite was all that Ryuk needed to know that apples are the best thing in the world. He wolfed down all of them in mere seconds.

"_Yum! Apples in the Human World are worth the trip. They're delicious."_

"They sure are!" Reina agreed, biting her own apple. One bite was all she could take though. Weird as it may sound, she just couldn't resist Ryuk's freaky but strangely cute pleading stare and ended up giving him his apple.

"_Thanks! I could eat these all day long." _he started eating, this time savoring the precious fruit.

"You know, I already took a bite from that apple, right? If we stretch the truth a little bit, you could say that we just had an indirect kiss." Reina giggled at her childish remark.

"_Did you really have to say it out loud?"_ Ryuk turned away, unable to comprehend the girls ever-shifting way of thinking.

"I have just one more question for you. Based on your laid-back attitude and your second Death Note, I would say that you dropping the other notebook wasn't just an accident. So then why did you do it?"

"_You really are one of a kind, Reina. Well, if you can keep it secret from other shinigami who might appear, I guess I can tell you."_ He then leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear: _"The truth is…I just did it because I was bored. That's all."_

"What? Bored?"

"_Yeah. You see, the Shinigami realm isn't what it used to be now a long time ago. The shinigami don't have much to do these days. Most of the time they're either taking naps or gambling. And if you actually take your time to write some names in the Death Note, the others just laugh at you for working so hard. Anyway, I'm surprised at how many names you've written. Why are you killing so many people?"_

"Don't get me wrong. I ain't killing for fun. Those are the names of the most dangerous and violent people on this planet. In fact, I've already exhausted the list of the world's major criminals. I now plan on moving on to the lesser known criminals."

"_Huh? But why? I don't get it, what's the point?"_

"You see, this world is slowly rotting away. Our world is corrupted, and crimes are in constant growth. Someone has to step up and pass righteous justice on the wicked. I am that person. Along with this Death Note I can save this world!"

"_But why would you do that? Why take it all upon yourself?"_

"Because, Ryuk…the truth is…I've been bored too. But now I have a mission. I will cleanse the world of evil…and then…I…**I will become the God of the New World!**"

"…_It's just as I thought!"_ Ryuk said, his arms shaking with excitement _"Humans are so…__**Interesting!"**_


	4. Thoughts of a Lonely Flower

_Well, I finally finished this chapter. It was supposed to be completely different, but I decided that I need to get all this stuff out of the way first._

* * *

"He found himself overwhelmed with happiness and satisfaction, knowing that, at long last, his dream had finally come true."

The teacher continued his senseless mumbling, not seeming to acknowledge the fact that no one was paying attention to the lecture. Most of the students were either chatting or fast asleep, not wanting to have to do anything with whatever he was talking about. I, too, would have normally been sleeping, had it not been for Ryuk constantly waking me up as I dozed off.

"R-Reina-san?" My dreams were once again rudely interrupted, though this time it was the teachers' weak voice calling out to me. "C-could you please recite the following line for us?"

"Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed, both by the magnitude of his achievement, and by the joy and happiness that it brought him." I responded drowsily, not even willing to stand up or even open the textbook.

"T-that was perfect! But I would expect nothing less from you. Very good!" No need for so much praise Mr. Inoue. Our relationship won't be getting any better either way. "Well then, we'll leave it at that for today."

* * *

"_Man, I thought that would never end! How do you do this every single day, it's so boring here!" _Ryuk complained as I packed my stuff._ "Do we really have to come back tomorrow too? Can't you just skip a day?" _

"Don't talk to me. Unlike you, people can still see and hear me."

"_Tch, well aren't you boring!"_

* * *

As I headed down to the courtyard and hurried to the exit, I noticed that, once again, most of the students stares' where directed at me.

"H-hey, look! It's Reina!"

"Wow, she's so hot!"

"S-she looks scary today as well…"

"Seriously, her stare gives me nightmares!"

"Y'know, last time I saw her, she was smiling!"

"WHAAAT? No way! Reina never smiles!"

"I ain't lying man! Ask anyone from her class!"

"How did she even convince the school board to let her wear the school uniform like that?"

"Beats me, but hey, I sure ain't complaining!"

"Yup, free fanservice!"

"I agree. Some eye candy never hurts!"

"She's just a slut!"

"Yeah, I know her kind! Kids who grow up without parents usually turn out like this!"

"Why does she even come to school?"

"I heard she has a lot of money! Guess being a whore brings in some cash!"

"The world would be a lot better without people like her!"

Yes, this was just another one of my everyday's. Guys leching on me, girls talking trash about me behind my back. This was the kind of world I grew up in. Like I said before, this world is rotten and disgusting. With every day, I just feel more and more confident in what I'm doing.

"Hey, Reina!" my thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the voice of the greatest "Reina Hater" in the whole school called out to me. I turned around and glared at her with my hollow eyes, hoping to scare her off, but she countered with her own glare. Sparks were flying between us and the courtyard seems to have turned into a battlefield. The change in atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by the other nosy students, who started gathering around, as if it were some kind of show.

"Listen bitch, I don't know what your deal is, but you'd better give up on ever getting your hands on Light! Don't think you're better than everybody else just because you have a hot body! Get off your high horse and stop acting like your superior to us, got it? If you know what's good for you, just quit school and go back to pleasuring old men and drug addicts in the alleyways! A sociopath like you has nothing to do in the world of us, normal people!"

She ended her speech on a loud note, rendering the whole place silent. Eventually the students started whispering among themselves, making remarks about the situation.

"T-that was kinda cruel."

"Who is that girl anyway?"

"That's Miki Shimura, the second most popular girl in the school."

"Really? I've never heard of her."

"Yeah, she was really popular back when we were first years, but then Reina supporters started popping up all over and now she's just a relic of the past."

"Is that why she hates Reina so much?"

"That, and, apparently, Light likes Reina. Miki's been crazy about him for, like, over a year now. Plus, Reina's cuter AND hotter than her."

"She also gets better grades."

"Yup. In other words, she has Miki beat in every category."

"But I've been wondering…are the rumors true that she's…y'know…"

"I've wondered about that myself, but I really doubt it. There's no way she would fall that low."

"Yeah, how dare you even think that our sweet Reina would do anything like that! You're supposed to be a member of the Reina Fan Club! This is treason!"

The stupid arguing continued as the onlookers anxiously awaited what would follow. But, to tell the truth I neither had the time nor will to get into an argument right now. She can say whatever she wants about me, I really don't give a damn.

"…Whatever…" I muttered and turned around, ready to continue my never-ending quest to reach the school gates.

"And not a single fuck was given that day."

* * *

"REEEEIIIINNNNAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Oh, great. What now?

"Hey, Reina-chan, it's been a while!"

"Wait, that voice…Yuri?"

"Yep, it's me! Haven't seen you in, like, forever! What've you been up to?" the always cheerful girl asked me, seemingly oblivious to the events that just unfolded mere seconds ago.

Yuri was my only girl friend. Well, we only hung out two or three times, but, for whatever reason, she really started liking me and asked me to be her friend. She's a weird girl, but she's honest, kind and really cute. To tell the truth, I really liked her too. She was the type of person that I would say is truly "good". If only there were more people like her, the world would already be a better place.

"Not much. Just studying and wasting time at home."

"How are things going with Light? Have you made a move on him yet?"

"Heh. Of course not. You know that's not my style."

"Oh, so he's still available. That's good to know" she grinned before striking a dramatic pose and pointing at me. "Don't forget Reina! We're rivals! If you don't get a little more serious, I might actually steal him from you! Then again, like I said before, I don't mind sharing him if it's with you!" She ended her speech with a cute giggle and then ran off, disappearing from sight.

"_She sure is an energetic one."_ Ryuk commented.

"I'll say."

* * *

"Reina!"

I can't take two steps without being stopped by someone, can I?

"_Hehehehehehe! You sure are popular!"_

"Unfortunately" I whispered to Ryuk, turning around to meet my caller. "Light? What's up?" I gave him my usual salute. He just ignored me though and grabbed my hand, dragging me all the way to the café we usually hung out at.

* * *

"What's going on, Light? Why'd you drag me all the way here?"

"L-listen…" he started, slightly embarrassed. "It seems to me that you've been avoiding me for some time. I just want to know if…if I did anything to hurt or insult you. I'm really sorry if I did, I honestly didn't mean to upset you. I…I want everything to be like it used to."

Well…this definitely isn't what I was expecting. I can tell from his voice that he's deeply upset about me distancing myself from him. It's very obvious now. Light has a crush on me. No, I already knew that a long time ago. Except now he isn't just a little attracted to me. He's in love with me.

"D-don't worry about it so much. You didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to be alone for a while." I only noticed now that my heart was beating a little faster and that my face was all red. It's true that I never did care about love, nor did I actually believe in love itself, but…I really do owe Light a lot. He's my best friend.

* * *

I remember when we first met. He just casually started talking to me, just making small talk. We quickly realized that we were similar in many ways. We were the top of our class. We both had a great sense of justice, and great dreams about one day changing this horrible world into a world of peace and joy. When I modified my uniform and showed up at school "half naked", he tried to convince me to reconsider. Even though I had no intention of doing it, at least I knew that he actually cared about me.

I was overjoyed when he first invited me to solve a case with him. It wasn't long until we became quite famous among the members of the police. We solved a total of thirteen cases together. Those were good days.

I'm probably never going to meet any guy more suitable for me than Light. He likes me. We get along well. It could work out. But…there is one big problem. The Death Note. What would Light say if he knew I was the one responsible for the death of so many people? I have to reconsider this.

* * *

I spent some time talking with Light, reassuring him that we're still best friends and that I'll hang out with him more often, before finally returning home.

I took a long bath, much to Ryuks's chagrin, to clear my head, and then I hurried over to my desk, to continue punishing criminals. Things were getting really complicated in my life, and I'm sure it won't get any easier from here, but…I'll manage. After all…**I have been living in a world of pain for over ten years!**

* * *

_Well, that's it. I tried to show you guys a little bit of Reina's emotions. Also, there's more to her past then just her mother dying, but you'll see that soon enough. Yuri will have a completely different role than in the anime, but I'll tell you now that it won't be nice. Anyways, I promise that the interesting things will start in the next chapter and this, thus far, seemingly calm and cheerful life of Reina's will change drastically. L vs. Reina coming soon._


	5. Weed vs Flower

"And that's that!" I declared, yawning loudly whilst closing the Death Note. My plans had been thrown a little off course because of the situation with Light, but I guess it doesn't really matter all that much. I've got all the time in the world to punish criminals, so I think I can afford taking a day or two off. Even Gods need some rest once in a while. Still, I'm a little troubled by what happened today. Light's attraction towards me was obvious even from the start, but...it was supposed to be just that. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with me! I mean, what is there to like about a person like me. Sure, every guy in school is attracted to me because of my sexy body, but I don't think any of them like me as a person. Why would someone normal even start liking me? It makes no sense.

These are things that I don't understand. Still, that doesn't mean we couldn't be together. Light's a great guy and I owe him a lot for being a friend, so if he asked me out, I would agree to be his girlfriend without a question. But the problem here is the Death Note. I don't want to get him caught up in all this. But maybe...what if I...? No! I shouldn't.

"_Heeeey! Earth to Reina!" _Ryuk interrupted my thoughts, waving his hands in front of me.

"What is it, Ryuk?"

"_Are you okay? You've been just sitting there staring at the ceiling for half an hour now." _Well, well. A shinigami is worried about me. I'm honored. _"It's because of that boy you met earlier, isn't it? What was his name? Light?"_ You're quite insightful, Ryuk. _"I'm right, aren't I? I'm no expert, but even I can tell that the guy has the hots for you."_

"Was it really that obvious?"

"_So, what are you gonna do about it? Considering how the other girls would react, I wouldn't say it's a good idea."_

"Oh? Could it be that you're getting jealous, Ryuk?" I asked him flirtingly.

"_No...I'm just saying that..."_

"Don't worry, I was just teasing you. I'm not worried about the other girls. I just don't want to get Light involved with the Death Note. Otherwise, there wouldn't be any problem."

"_But what about your feelings? Do you like him?"_

" The truth is, I don't believe in love. If Light likes me and wants to be with me, I'll accept his feelings and do whatever he wants. I owe him that much."

"_Huh?"_

" I'm not like everyone else. I don't think I'll ever truly fall in love with someone. And as for carnal pleasure, I can satisfy myself plenty. So, it doesn't really matter who I might end up with. As long as I find him acceptable, it's okay."

"_Hehehehehe, you're actually serious. It's not like I have any interest in the matter myself, it's just very interesting to hear someone say that, especially a teenage girl."_

* * *

After our little chat, I spent some time just browsing the web, looking for something remotely interesting. Luckily, my prayers were quickly answered, as I came across a certain website. Yes, this was it! People were already understanding what I was doing.

"Hey, Ryuk! C'mere a sec. I wanna show you something."

Ryuk floated next to me as he stared at the computer screen. _"The legend of 'Kira the Saviour'? Sounds pretty cool. Is this about you?"_

"Yep. It looks like they took Kira from the english word killer. I'm not exactly thrilled by their choice of name, but this is what the people chose to call me. Although the media hasn't picked up on it yet and are still calling it a chain of mysterious deaths among the worlds worst criminals, the people of the world already understand that it isn't just some kind of accident or coincidence. Although they won't say it out loud, they know that there's someone punishing the wicked and protecting the innocent."

"Oh?"

"It's just the way humans are, Ryuk. We try to maintain appearances when we're in public. And the people that aren't afraid to be their true selves in the open. Well, most of them are ridiculed, even by people who are secretly just like them. As an example, just see my social situation. But on the internet, where people can remain anonymous, their true feelings come out. At this point, nobody will acknowledge my existence yet, at least not in front of other people, but as you can see on this website, they already know that someone's making the bad guys disappear one by one. Those who have done no wrong have nothing to fear and are secretly cheering for Kira in their hearts, whilst those who have done wrong are on the run and forced to hide from an unknown enemy who can strike them down anytime and anywhere. Yes. This is how it should be. Everything is going just as I planned. Soon, this world will be cleansed and everyo_ne_ will be able to live a nice and peaceful life. And it's all thanks to this notebook. Oh, and of course, I should give special thanks to you, Ryuk. You're the one that made all of this possible."

"_No need for thanks. I'm just glad that things are so interesting here."_

* * *

I continued praising Ryuk for a short while, not really having anything better to do, before turning on the T.V. and throwing myself on the bed, pondering on what I should do with the rest of my time. It's really annoying when you have a lot of free time, but don't have anything to do. Maybe I should study a little. Or maybe...

"I think I'm gonna go take another bath."

"_Oh God, not that!" _Ryuk shouted, facepalming.

Yes, a nice hot bath would have been great, if it wasn't for the special live broadcast that was suddenly announced on the T.V.

"_We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we bring a live, worldwide broadcast of the ICPO."_

"_Huh? Whuzzat?" _

"The Interpol? What's going on?"

"_We now take you to the ICPO."_

The image quickly shifted to that of a man sitting behind a large desk. He had long black hair and a pale complexion. He also seemed to have a strong physical constitution. The nameplate on his desks says that his name is Lind L. Tailor. Wait...! L?! Impossible! Could he be...?

" I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations." the man started talking. "I am Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known...as L."

L! It's really him! The worlds greatest detective, L! Is he investigating the Kira case?!

" Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious case of mass murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you!"

_"He seems pretty sure he'll catch you."_

"This is L we're talking about. If anyone has a chance at catching Kira it's him. I was expecting the police to get involved, and I knew that I would eventually have to go up against L himself, though I didn't think it would be so soon."

_"You seem to know quite a bit about this L guy."_

"That's to be expected. After all, I am his number one fan. In a way, he was the one who inspired me to become Kira. Ironic that he's also the one trying to stop me."

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation may be and I can guess what you hope to achieve, but what you're doing right now...is evil."

What? I'm evil? N-no, that's not right! I'm not evil! I'm doing this for the good of everyone!I'm doing what's right!

"You think...I'm evil?!" I started shouting , for whatever reason unable to control myself. **"I am justice! I protect the innocent and those who fear evil! I'm the one who'll stop war and conflict and bring peace! I'm the one who'll become the God of the New World that everyone desires!"**

That's right...I'm the one who'll save this world. And no one can stand in my way.

"Besides, do you even know what evil is truly like?! I'm sure that you've seen a lot of horrible things whilst being a detective, but have you ever actually experienced any of it yourself?!** Do you have any idea what true pain is like?! What hate is like?! What loneliness is all about?! Do you know what it is like to see the only person who ever cared for you raped and murdered?! To find out that everything you thought you knew was actually a lie?! To be worked as a slave?! To be told every single fucking day that you existence is pointless and was never supposed to happen?! How could you possibly think that you know what evil is?!"** By the time I was finished screaming I was drenched in sweat and my head started spinning. I was feeling sick. This isn't good. I let my emotions get the best of me. I have to calm down.

_"H-hey, Reina, you okay?" _Ryuk asked concerned.

"Yeah...Sorry you had to see that. I'm okay now."

_"It seems you had a tough life. Don't worry, I won't pry into your private matters. If you wanna tell me, then I'll listen, if not, that's fine too."_

"Thanks. I promise I'll tell you everything later. But for now I need to concentrate on the matter at hand."

Yes, lets not forget about L. He's still on T.V., probably waiting for Kira to somehow react to his taunts. I need to plan my next move carefully. L's real name is Lind L. Tailor. All I have to do is write his name in the Death Note and it'll all be over. I win. But I really don't want to kill him. He's an innocent man. He didn't do anything bad. Heck, he's my hero, one of the reasons why I want to make this world a better place. But if I look at the big picture, it's unavoidable. His death will guarantee my safety and the worlds rebirth. It must be done. In the name of peace, L must die! But the question is...is that man really L?

* * *

I kept on planning for about 6 minutes till I thought out my strategy. They were the weirdest 6 minutes of my life though. I could swear that, while I was thinking, everything around me went dark. I could no longer hear L's speech or any other sound from the outside world. I could, on the other hand, hear some kind of weird, epic music in my mind. It was like some kind of badass scene from an anime or something. Perhaps it was thanks to this, but anyway, I succeeded in coming up with a plan. I'll beat L for sure.

* * *

I finished exactly in time, too. L was just about ready to finish his speech, so I had to act quick. I opened the Death Note and unceremoniously wrote down the name Lind L. Tailor. If what I think is right, then everything should go fine.

"4 seconds left. 3, 2, 1..."

"Augh...! Ugh...Agh...!" the man moaned in pain and grabbed at his chest, before finally falling atop the desk, never to rise again.

That's it! Lind L. Tailor is dead! And now...

As I started thinking, the screen shifted to an image of the letter L and a computerized voice was now breaking the silence.

_"I...I can't believe this. I had to test this out just in case, but I...I never thought it would actually happen. Kira...it seems like you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, then I should tell you, he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That wasn't me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you couldn't have heard about him on T.V. or through the internet. It seems that not even you have access to information about these kinds of criminals."_

_"Hehe! He got you there!" _Ryuk remarked, chuckling.

_"But I assure you, L is real! I do exist! Now...try to kill me!"_

Trying to anger me, huh? He probably knows I can't do anything to him as long as he doesn't reveal himself, so now he's just humiliating me in public.

_"Well, come on! Do it! Kill me! What's wrong, Kira? Can't you do it?!"_

Nice show you're putting up there, L.

_"Well Kira, it seems like you can't kill me after all."_

_"HAHA!" _Man, Ryuk sure was enjoying this.

_"So there are some people who you can't kill. Thanks, you've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it seems like that won't be necessary anymore. I now know where you are."_

_"Hehehehehehehe, this L guy is pretty good!"_

_"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals who have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, this crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much: you are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of it's large population and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now until I can sentence you to death. Naturally, I'm very interested in how you can commit all these murders without having to be present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."_

* * *

_"Well, that was certainly very entertaining!"_ Ryuk started, after the broadcast was over. _"As humans would say, you got owned! Hehehehe."_

"...hehehe...hehe...Hahahaha...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA**...!" I started laughing uncontrollably, no longer able to withhold my satisfaction. I did it! I just had my first confrontation with L! **And I** **won!**

* * *

_So, Reina won the first battle. Wait, what? How did she win? It seems to me that she obviously lost. Oh, well. We'll find out in the next chapter._


	6. Explanations

_Okay, so, finally, new chapter. Basically, Reina explains how he beat L and then thinks up a plan on how to kill him. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"_Huh? You...won? What do you mean? To me it looked like he saw through your every move." _Ryuk asked me.

"Heh. I knew you would think that, Ryuk. I admit, it really does seem like I lost, at least at first glance. But the truth is, **I** was the one who saw through **his** every move."

_"I don't get it. Explain it to me. In an a way that a Shinigami would understand, if possible."_

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. First of all, what do you think the purpose of that broadcast was?"

_"Um...I dunno? To challenge Kira?"_

"Exactly, but, that's not all. His true motive was not only to send a direct challenge to me, but also pinpoint my location and to get some info on the lengths of my ability to kill. Furthermore, he was also trying to get a clear image of my personality." I explained.

_"Your personality?"_

"Yes. I'm guessing L was expecting something on the line: 'Kira is childish and he hates to lose'. It would make sense, since, although he might not want to admit it just yet, he knows that Kira is like him in many ways. L and Kira...aren't that different. Heh. That means I'm actually very much like L!" I smiled happily and started blushing a little bit. I'm very happy. But why shouldn't I be. I'm...like L. It's a dream come true! I'm not that different from the person I most admire!

_"You seem awfully happy about this."_

"Of course I am. Based on his challenge and the high-level deception tactic he used to try and lure me out, I think I can assume that L has acknowledged me as an ingenious and dangerous enemy. I always wanted to be acknowledged by him. Too bad it's as a killer, but I'm pleased nonetheless."

Yes...I'm not a nobody anymore.

"Either way..." I continued. "As I started saying, L was expecting Kira to be childish and a sore loser. This is where he was wrong. Although it might be humiliating, there are some times when one must simply allow the other to win. Just as I did today. I'm sure L will catch up on it soon."

_"Wait, so then you didn't win? I'm confused! Who won in the end?!"_

"I lost...but at the same time, I also won. Just as you thought, to a simple onlooker, it seems pretty obvious that L beat me. On the other hand, if you look at it from a different perspective, you'll see my victory disguised as a loss."

_"I'm really don't get it."_

"Okay, okay." I sighed. "I'll try to keep it as simple as possible, so pay close attention. Unlike L, I'm not afraid to lose. I've reached a resolution when I got the Death Note: I decided that I would sacrifice everything to achieve my goal. Mind, body and soul...I'm ready to go through any kind of hardship and humiliation I might have to."

_"I get all that, but what's that got to do with anything?"_

"This is all very important, because L's entire plan was based on it. This was his plan: The criminal arrested in secret, Lind L. Tailor poses as L and holds a speech directed to Kira. The speech itself wasn't all that important, save for one part. The key lies in the words: 'what you're doing right now...is evil'. If Kira were as L thought him to be, then his imposer would have been killed immediately. This would show that Kira may very well take actions based on impulse. But, that's not how I reacted."

_"But didn't you kill him anyway?"_

"Yes, I did, but there's a very important difference. It's the time of his death!"

_"The time?"_

"You see, if everything would have went according to L's plan, Lind L. Tailor would have died immediately, or shortly after he said that Kira is evil. Yet, he died several minutes after. Why?"

_"...?"_

"Because Kira saw through his plan and not only did he not act on impulse, he took some time to formulate a counterattack. I began wondering, why would L ever publicly declare that he's trying to catch Kira? Even more importantly, why would he show his face? He's always worked from the shadows, so why is he promoting himself on television all of a sudden? Then it hit me. That wasn't the real L. But then, who could it be? Was it a cop? I don't think that L would so thoughtlessly put someone innocent in danger. So then, the impostor is probably a criminal who was sentenced to death. That would make sense after all. I wouldn't have killed a police officer, but it's okay if he's just another criminal. Still, I also had to take other things into consideration. I deduced that there would be no point in going through all of this if it's a worldwide broadcast, because all that it would prove is that Kira can freely kill someone from a distance. It would make sense though if they only air it in a specific area. That way, when the fake L dies, they would know in what country to look for Kira. Just as I expected, L noticed the first of my victims and concluded that I was in Japan. But to make sure, he had to go through all this first."

_"But then why didn't you ignore it? That way, he might have left Japan alone."_

"True, but you forgot something very important. This is L we're talking about. He would've still traced me down to Japan either way. It would've just taken him more time. But it is essential for my victory that L close in on me." I frowned a little bit in sadness. "It's very unfortunate, but...I must kill L. Normally, I wouldn't hurt innocent people, but those who become threats must be eliminated. It is for the good of all. I must abandon thoughts of humanity and mercy if they corner me. The only way I can kill L is if he gets close to me. Heh. I'm sure that by now he's figured everything out. Me killing Lind L. Tailor despite knowing that I would be telling L my location was my reply to his challenge. It's like saying: 'Yeah, L, I'll take you on. I'm in Japan. Come and get me.' I'm mocking him. That's why it's my victory. To the public, I lost. Between L and Kira, I won. L is now humiliated, being cheered on by the members of the police who are probably celebrating his victory, while L has to endure it all, knowing that in fact I was a step ahead of him all along. Now that he's gonna come to Japan and try to find me, it's a race to see who can uncover the other's true identity first."

_"I see. So basically, the two of you have to hunt each other down without knowing the other's name or face, and the first one who's identity is revealed will die. Hehehehe. I knew it. Humans are...**so much**_ _**fun**."_

"Yeah, it's definitely gonna be. I'm gonna need a strategy." I didn't notice it with all this craziness going on, but I actually got quite nervous. I can't really think straight anymore. I need to let out my stress.

_"So, whatcha gonna do now?"_

"Ryuk, would you mind leaving the room for a while and leaving me alone?"

_"Huh? Why?"_

"Like I said, I need to think up some kind of plan to defeat L. Unfortunately, I'm a little stressed right now and I need to relax a bit, so I'm going to masturbate. Of course, you can stay if you want. I really don't mind" I told him with a straight face. He was already gone though. What a shy Shinigami.

I locked the door out of habit and then made my way to one of the corners of my room. Yeah, I know. It's a little weird that I do iton the floor when there's a nice bed close by, but that's just how I am. Reaching the corner, I silently sat down, putting my back against the wall. I then spread my legs and began to pleasure myself.

* * *

Half an hour later I made my way downstairs, ready to take on the world.

_"So, you finally done? I was getting really bored and we ran out of apples."_

"Sorry, guess I should've bought more. Next time play a video game."

_"...Video game?"_

"Yeah, I'll show it to you later. But first, I need to explain my plan to you."

_"Oh, you got it all figured out?"_

"I thought about it for a long time, but I finally got it. I'm not gonna be the one to find L, the police are gonna do it for me. And when they do, I'll eliminate him. All I need to do now is somehow get access to confidential police information. Heh. Looks like it's time to make Light...**my right hand!**"


End file.
